Left Behind
by whit3rs
Summary: Bella is distraught after Edward leaves her, but soon finds someone else cares about her- someone she never expected....And it's not Jacob. Story picks up after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**So I fcked up...I was trying to delete _Beached _and accidentally deleted this one instead losing all my reviews and hit count and all the other important stuff :( Anyways, I know this will be a litte unexpected and possibly unwelcome since a lot of people don't like fanfics that aren't about Edward and Bella exclusively but please try and keep an open mind; that's what fan fiction is all about, right? :)**

My mind and heart were screaming no, but my gut was telling me that I needed to be here. I sat with my truck idling staring at his house while steady tears streamed down my face. It had been a nice day today, not like it mattered, but had quickly turned into a stormy night. The lightening lit up the house making it seem more empty and ominous, taunting and reminding me that I was alone, and he really was gone. Unlike his promise, nothing would ever be the same; my life couldn't just jump back on track as if it were as simple as a derailed train. It will never be as if he hadn't ever existed because without him I could no longer exist.

The pain was building and I longed to be inside the house. Without putting too much thought into it, I turned off the ignition and slowly started walking up the path to the porch the rain soaking my hair and clothing. Without the sound of my truck's engine roaring the silence and stillness was eerie and almost unsettling. I stepped up to the door so I could stand under the roof, but didn't dare touch anything fearing that I would fall apart. I lowered myself onto the top step and rested my head on my knees as the tears began flowing more freely this time. I had done everything I could to not think about him or that night in the woods and had succeeded up until now.

The house showed little to no signs of inhabitants making it seem like all I had to do was knock and Carlisle or Esme would be there to open the door, and Edward would be sitting at his piano. The thought of Carlisle's name sent off a tiny spark inside me, or maybe it was just the lightening, either way I thought I felt something. I had always tried to ignore it but there had been a small part of me that saw Carlisle in a different light that I couldn't explain, but then again I never really paid attention to it. I imagined his blond hair and god like features, the swift way his hands moved as he tended to any injuries I received. Since I'd never given myself a chance to really consider the possibility of being with him, it felt wrong doing it now. But regardless, I wished he was here with me right now, mending my broken heart like he fixed my broken bones.

I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or not, but I could have sworn I heard something from inside the house, a very faint sound barely audible over the rain. After a minute or two of sitting very still and listening intently, I figured I had just imagined it or that maybe a small animal had found its way inside. I turned my head to the left and gazed into the trees when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and my gaze shifted to the window next to the door. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to what I was seeing, and then another second to register what it could be.

A silhouetted figure.

Someone, or maybe something peering at me from inside of the house. Instantly my body reacted as a scream forced itself out and I jumped to my feet only to lose my balance and tumble off the porch, my head slamming into the gravel. I struggled to keep consciousness and get up to run away; I could hear a door open and close from somewhere. I tried to sit up, to retreat from the footsteps I heard coming towards me but I collapsed onto the gravel. I rolled over on to my back, maybe I could fight it off, but as two hands reached down for me, my eyes rolled back and I slipped under.

**Chapter re-reviewed and updated by author on June 1, 09.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke on a bed in a room I had never seen before. I was aware someone was with me, but it was too dark to see anything and fear began growing inside me. I took a second to gather my thoughts, I wouldn't be able to escape or fight if I didn't at least get a feel of what surrounded me. I realized that I had been placed under the covers and the bed was very plush with an expensive feel to it. I felt my fear ease up just a little; who would bother putting me under the covers and making sure I was comfortable if they intended on hurting me. I reached my hand to feel my head, and sure enough there was a bandage; someone had been taking care of me. The lightening flashed outside, and I was finally able to get a glimpse of where I might be and my heart jumped inside my chest when I saw that one whole side of the room was a big window. My heart started racing; Edward had never left, he'd been here all along! I couldn't contain myself and I sat up so quickly it made me dizzy; Edward had been sitting in the corner of the room and jumped up when he saw that I was awake. As he moved to the side of the bed he spoke, "How are you feeling?" but it didn't sound like Edward. I figured I must have banged my head pretty bad.

"Edward…" It came out as a whisper, but I knew he had heard me. I felt the bed sink under his weight next to me; I reached for his hand and laced my fingers through his when I found it.

"Bella, I-"

"No, don't talk! I don't want to hear what you have to say right now, I just want to sit here and enjoy this." Once again, I thought that his voice sounded different. Maybe it was just because I hadn't seen him in a few months. He didn't move, he just sat there and held my hand but I longed for him to lie down beside me and wrap me in his arms. I didn't understand what was going on; if he had been here, and I'm sure he had by how clean this room was, then why hadn't he come to see me. And what room was I in, it definitely wasn't his, I had never seen this one before, and finally why hadn't he hugged or kissed me yet. After a few minutes of silence I got the courage to speak and asked him why he was here.

"I never left, I couldn't." Panic coursed through me, my blood rushing through my veins as I realized that this voice didn't belong to Edward. I was too scared to move, yet I needed to see who was sitting here with me. I slowly leaned up, cautiously pulling my hand away releasing myself from any impending danger. As if prompted, lightening filled the sky lighting up the room and I gasped as I realized who sat next to me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Bella; but Edward isn't here." Carlisle's hand reached out for mine again as he spoke, trying to make his words as soothing as possible. To say the least, I was relieved that it was Carlisle. For whatever reason, I had thought I was in danger; that someone, maybe another vampire had taken claim on the Cullen house and had been staying here. I never thought it could be one of them; this room was so unfamiliar to me, which probably spiked my suspicions, but then it made sense. This had been Carlisle and Esme's room, which is why I had never seen it before. I could tell by the paintings on the wall, they resembled the ones in his office, but this collection also included some with Esme. I was unsure as to why they had a bed, since vampires don't sleep, but when a realization popped in to my head I was quick to dismiss it. I must've hit my head pretty hard. I had spent the past few minutes in utter confusion jumping from one conclusion to the next, my head had begun to ache more than before. But I was so happy, even if it wasn't Edward and I sat up quickly and threw my arms around his neck. He paused only for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist and then pulling me closer tightening his grip. We sat there for a very long time, just holding each other as my tears stained his shirt. After awhile, I asked him again why he hadn't left.

"I didn't agree with him, I knew you wouldn't be able to make it alone. I care about you so much I couldn't just leave you here; I wanted to be able to check up on you and make sure everything was ok. Without your knowledge, of course, unless you got into trouble and then I would've most likely intervened." His words filled up inside me as he spoke and I tightened my grip on his neck. I cared about him too; but it felt different than Edward. With Carlisle, we were hardly ever alone, unless I needed stitches, but for the most part I just watched from afar. However, I knew that sometimes, I watched with longing and adoration, imagining being in his arms like I was now. I felt so safe, and even though his skin was cool to the touch, I felt warm. He gently pushed me away and told me I needed to lie down, the cut on my head had been pretty bad and he had given me a few stitches. Big surprise.

"Would you lie down beside me?" I sounded like a child as I asked the question but I was so afraid of his answer, of rejection. I was relieved when he slowly crawled under the covers with me, careful not to stir the bed too much. In a way, this was awkward, after all this was Carlisle. But at the same time, I knew that this is what I wanted. Even though my heart ached for Edward and I would love him until I no longer existed, I felt something for Carlisle. I didn't think it was love, since it had never had a chance to grow, but there were definitely some feelings for him, and they were deep.

"I care about you a lot, too, and I'm really glad you stayed. Knowing all this makes me feel better than I have in months." There was silence when I finished, except for the rain on the roof, and I began to feel self conscience. What if he had meant he cared for me like a father cares for a daughter, or someone cares for a pet. As I was contemplating this, I felt him slid towards me and press his cool body against mine as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. It wasn't familiar, yet, but I hoped that it would be. I relaxed in his arms, the first time in months and enjoyed just being in the moment. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of mine sending chills through my body.

"I think you should try and get some sleep and we will talk in the morning."

I hadn't realized how tired I was until now and tried to stifle a yawn but eventually gave in.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Carlisle." And I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start, nearly falling out of the bed. I wasn't sure if it was from the dream or the lightning, either way I was scared. I could still see Edward behind my eyelids, walking away and leaving me on the soggy ground in the woods. I felt despair all over again and curled up in a tight ball trying to hold back the tears; after a few moments it passed and I was surprised at how quickly relief came. I remembered there was something different about this dream, there was someone else there, I could see them coming towards me, almost glowing, as Edward was walking away but the closer they got, the brighter they glowed and I was never able to see the face. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was, and reached across the bed searching for Carlisle, but he wasn't there. Had I dreamt him too and somehow let myself in the house and fallen asleep? I struggled to remember the details of what happened, but I couldn't remember anything other than Carlisle being there and my head was pounding. I reached up to rub my temple and felt that my forehead was wet and sticky. I tried to make my way to the bathroom, but the room kept spinning and I practically had to crawl. I stood up and turned on the light to examine myself and to my horror there was a huge gaping cut on my forehead; the cut I thought Carlisle had stitched and bandaged. I heard the scrapping of a chair coming from the room and turned to see someone coming towards me.

"Oh my god, Carlisle, I was so scared! I thought that maybe someone else-"

"It seems that you were correct, then." The voice was smooth, familiar, yet deep and menacing; it sent chills down my spine and made the hairs stand up on my neck. I felt the blood drain from my face and my knees weaken and shake as Jasper walked into the bathroom. But this wasn't the Jasper I had come to know; his eyes were dark meaning he was hungry, and had the slightest hint of red. He was no longer a "vegetarian," and probably not a Cullen anymore either. I started to slowly back up, but there was no way out, I would just eventually end up in the tub.

"When I smelt your blood at your little birthday party, I knew I had to taste it, I've thought about it almost everyday. Of course, everyone thinks I'm off reconnecting with old acquaintances, I couldn't possibly tell them the truth; that I'm going to kill you." He took slow deliberate steps with every few words.

"I knew you'd come here, it was just a matter of time, but I was rather surprised when you came crashing through the window. My guess is that you were peering in and lost your balance. It was insane torture waiting for you to wake, but I couldn't possibly kill you while you were asleep. It takes the fun out of it if you're just lying there lifeless, plus I wanted to see your face when you realized it was me."

Fear gripped me and I didn't know what to do, I was trapped and I was going to die in a bathroom. I would never see Edward ever again, or Alice, Renee or Charlie; but what surprised me most was how much sadness overwhelmed me when I thought about Carlisle. I really thought he'd been here, that he cared about me and he was going to make everything ok again. I started to cry and almost crumpled to the floor in defeat, but I held on to the counter for support. Jasper leaned forward and I thought, this is it, but instead he bent down to pick something up, what it was I'll never know because I shoved him as hard as I could and bolted for the stairs. I knew it was pointless, he was a vampire after all but I had to try. I slammed into the wall in the hallway causing the pictures to break and glass showered down around me causing more little cuts on my face and arms. I heard him growl behind me and turned to see Jasper stalking towards me, staring at the cut on my head. I backed away and tried to run again, forgetting about the stairs. I tried to grab on to something, anything to brace myself but it had been to late and I began to tumble hitting every step on the way down. I saw the last one coming at me in slow motion like a movie, I didn't know where Jasper was but I was sure I wouldn't survive this fall and just as I was about the hit the last step, Carlisle's face flashed before me, and then everything went black.

**Authurs note: A little crazy, yes I know, but please continue and read the next chapter, I think you'll enjoy and understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

This time, I really did tumble out of the bed, taking most of the sheets and Carlisle with me. When he landed on top of me, I freaked out thinking it was still Jasper and began screaming and fighting the best I could. He covered my mouth with his hand, which stayed there until I calmed down, even though I was biting as hard as I could. It had been a dream; just a harmless dream. When this realization took hold of me, I began crying, hysterically this time. I cried harder than I had since Edward had left.

Carlisle picked me up and sat down on the side of the bed and held me until the sobs had stopped and all that was left were a few tears, silently falling down my face. My dreams had always been my torture, always kicking me when I was down, but this was the lowest blow. I was already in a fragile state from losing Edward, now I was being taunted with the idea of losing Carlisle, and I needed him so much right now. I crawled off Carlisle's lap and felt him watching me closely as I stumbled into the bathroom, the same bathroom that had just haunted my dreams. I washed my face, careful not to disturb the expertly placed bandage, my proof Carlisle was real, and brushed my mess of hair. With closer examination, it appeared I'd also managed to get a black eye and several scrapes and bruises when I fell off the porch.

I opened the bathroom door and about had a heart attack when I saw Carlisle standing in the doorway, waiting for me. It was too soon and too similar to my dream and I almost lost it again. He must have seen this in my eyes because he quickly moved in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just going to make sure you were ok."

He smelled so good and I breathed deeper taking him in. I could feel him doing the same, his cheek resting on top of my head. The tension that had originally been there between us was fading and I no longer saw him as Carlisle, Edwards dad; he was becoming just Carlisle. He was beautiful and I had never noticed the definition in his muscles before, but now I could feel them pressed against me through his shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, pressing myself into him harder, relishing in the feel of his arm muscles squeezing me in return. Unfortunately, my stomach growled, breaking the trance we were in and he let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to have to get used to feeding you more often."

"So, does that mean you plan on staying?"

He loosened his grip on me taking only my hand and leading me back to the bed. He sat down pulling me next to him, and turned looking into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm not sure what's happening, this is very confusing for me. I've been with Esme for almost a century now and I've always been faithful, never even looked at another woman. Before I decided I was going to stay, we got into an argument over what was going to happen. Of course, she wanted to stay with Edward, make sure he was ok and didn't do anything stupid. I, however, thought it best we let him go on his way, he obviously had some things he needed to figure out. And then I mentioned to her that I had also thought about staying here and keeping an eye on you, since you obviously can't keep yourself safe. In the end we couldn't come to a decision and politely as possible decided to go our seperate ways for now, until everything got sorted out."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Carlisle and Esme weren't together? But then again I should have thought about that last night when I was asking him to come to bed with me. I knew I shouldn't feel relieved, or even happy. I loved Esme; she had always been just like a mother to me; but there in lies the difference now. I still saw Esme as a paternal figure, just as I had once seen Carlisle, but now, he had become much more. I wanted to climb into his lap again and feel his arms around me, I wanted to take in his scent, and I wanted him to stay and never leave me like Edward had. I placed my hands firmly in my lap and waited, unsure if he was done, or if it was my turn to say something. After a few moments, the silence had become unbearable; was he planning on staying or not?

"So...your staying then." I said it as a statement, not a question.

Once again, Carlisle looked into my eyes holding my gaze for longer than before. He seemed to be searching for something, and whatever it was he must have found it. He lifted his free hand, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and stroked my cheek.

"Yes, I'm staying."

**Authors note: Yes, hehe, it was a dream, sorry to scare you guys or make you wonder what kind of drugs I was taking. At first, I contemplated using James, which would have made much more sense as to why he was acting so vicious but then I figured, since James had already died at this point, that it would cause much more confusion. So I used Jasper in place of James, but kept the same demeanor so it would be like she was dreaming of an attack from James, but with Jasper instead. Which makes sense to me since James' death and Jasper's almost attack are pretty recent on her mind. But, just to answer some of the questions if I were to have had this chapter be real, I don't necessarily think Jasper would drag it out, so I'd probably nix that, but Edward wouldn't have heard Jasper's thoughts because, remember, Jasper ran off to be with the Denali clan. I appreciate all the reviews, thank you so much! I plan on continuing with this, and I hope everyone enjoys it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, and I may take it out, it was kind of a rough draft that I'm deciding to post. Personally, I like it, but I didn't have much time to write it or go over it so sorry if there are any flaws.**

I jumped at him, landing in his lap again, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was staying; staying to be with me, and watch over me, and keep me safe, and best of all, he was staying because he cared. I could have kissed him I was so happy but I wasn't sure if it was the right time, or even the right thing to do. He pulled me up into his arms and for a long time we just sat there holding each other. I loved the way he smelt. It was such a comforting and almost familiar smell and I buried my face in his neck taking it in. He turned his head slightly towards me, as if trying to understand what I was doing; I was guessing that he wasn't used to so much affection. Embarrassment and shame quickly clouded my emotions and I started to pull back avoiding his eyes. I slid off his lap and back into the bed, it was becoming light outside, but I could pretend I was still tired. As I was climbing under the covers, he seemed to understand my compulsion to pull away and quickly grabbed my wrist. I stared at his hand; snow white compared to my skin which was pretty pale in its own.

"Bella..."

I couldn't look at him, I couldn't even recognize the emotion in his voice to determine his mood. Was he angry? Sad? Happy? How little I knew about Carlisle was starting to take its toll on me. He was very hard to read, whereas I tend to throw my feelings out for everyone to see. He must be as confused by me, as I was to him. Here I am, one minute jumping in his lap, telling him to lie down with me and that I cared, and then next minute pushing him away and ignoring his gaze. Edward must've done a bigger number on me than I thought possible, I didn't want to be damaged goods, I just wanted to be Bella again. I didn't know how to do it though, how could I possibly go back to being the person I was before, and did I want to be that person? Life had been so much more fun, and interesting with Edward, I had become a much happier and lively person, which is why I had become a shell in his absence. Edward had supplied the essence of life in what had once been dreary and boring, and now that he was gone, it was gone too. But I had to find some way to bring it back, without Edward.

"I'm sorry, I really should stop jumping all over you like I'm a toddler."

"Bella, you haven't done anything wrong, as I said before it's a bit confusing for me right now. I'm not sure where these feelings are coming from and whether or not I should act upon them. I haven't been with anyone, other than Esme, my entire existence and that was easy. I saved her, so she was a vampire and I was a vampire, easy as that. This, however, is much more complicated."

"I understand what you mean..." I wasn't sure where he was going with this, I figured he was rejecting me and had to fight back the tears. God, no wonder it was complicated, I couldn't keep my emotions in check for just five minutes.

"You are an amazing, beautiful, sweet girl and I would enjoy nothing more than to have you in my life. Which is pretty obvious since I chose to stay and watch over you. I never guessed that I would start having feelings for you, or vise versa-" He paused, driving me crazy now because I was anxious what he had to say. He had just admitted to having feelings for me which was just about the best thing I could hear right now.

"Well," He was laughed, blowing his cool breath on my face. "I guess we are meant for each other, I mean, I'm a doctor, and you're more prone to accidents than anyone I've ever met."

I frowned at him. Now he was going to make fun of my disabling clumsiness? I meant to playfully punch him in the arm, not taking into account his vampire reflexes. He caught my arm mid- punch, leaping towards me causing us to tumble backwards off the bed.

I was so surprised, this seemed so unlike him, I grabbed everything for support on my way down. We landed in a big mess of blankets, sheets and pillows and I was struggling to resurface; I finally popped my head up and saw to my amazement he was still tangled. I threw the pile that covered me down on top of him and dashed to the stairs, I knew he wouldn't be far behind in a second. I ran down the stairs narrowly avoiding from tripping, and ran to the living room hiding behind the couch. I know it was stupid of me to hide, he'd be able to smell me if he hadn't already have seen me, but I figured it fit the mood. It was taking him a rather long time to get me, I was becoming impatient. After a few more seconds, I stood up and sulked back to the stairs disappointed he didn't come chase me when all the sudden I was tackled to the bottom of the steps. again, this was so unlike him, I'd never seen Carlisle so playful or alive before, it definitely excited me. He pinned my hands above my head and stared at me.

My heart started racing and I knew he could hear it, his smile gave him away. He lowered his head, I could feel his breath close to my lips and closed my eyes. Suddenly there was a crash; we jerked our heads towards the sound. One of the windows had been busted out and I could hear movement outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle jumped up and ran to the window, I barely had time to realize he'd moved when I heard him laughing.

"What is so funny?" I stood up putting my hand on my hip. My heart was still racing with desire for Carlisle and now fear for what was going on. He walked over to me, at human speed still laughing, and put his hands on my waist. I wanted to lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck and continue with what we had been doing, but I wanted an explanation more. I folded my arms in front of me waiting.

"Bella, it's okay, it was just some kids. They probably dared one another to touch the house or something and settled with throwing a rock." I had to admit, it was kind of funny. Why other people were afraid of the Cullens, I would never understand. Edward explained it as their natural defenses telling them there was something to fear but everyone knew this house was supposed to be empty; had it become a "haunted house" now? I relaxed, unfolding my arms and looked at the broken window.

"How are you going to get the window fixed? If you call someone they'll know you're still in town!" This sudden realization came to me and I was curious to see if Carlisle had planned on staying in the dark, figuratively speaking, or if he planned to go public about his stay. And if he decided to let people know, what was he going to say about us, and was there really an "us" yet.

"No, I can't do that, at least not yet. There will be too many questions of which I don't have answers to at the moment. I'll probably just have to fix it myself, or let it be, I'm not sure yet. Are you still hungry? I think there may be some food left in the kitchen." I really was hungry and I hadn't even noticed it; I couldn't remember the last time I ate, sometime yesterday since it was now morning. He placed an arm around my back as he walked me to the kitchen, there was peanut butter and jelly left and a loaf of bread was still good. If I planned on coming here often, there would be some grocery shopping to do. As I ate, I began thinking about what was going to happen now. Carlisle wasn't supposed to be here, and he didn't seem to want anyone to know that he was back yet. There was also the matter of what was going on between us; I didn't know what to expect of Carlisle and he seemed to know that something was bothering me.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" I didn't know how to answer, should I talk to him about my worries? I didn't know if I could bring up the subject about "us" and I actually wasn't sure what there was to talk about. He had admitted to having feelings for me, but hadn't elaborated on what that meant. I decided to go the safe route.

"Yes, I'm fine." I didn't dare look at him, fearing he'd be able to see right through me.

"I guess there are some things that we need to discuss." Fortunately, he'd seen this too, and brought it up first. "I'm not sure if I want people to know I'm here, like I said, it will raise too many questions that I have not prepared answers for. Now, about you and I." Oh god! I stopped chewing and stared at the table. I wasn't sure if this was going to be good, or bad.

"I believe I've already made it clear how I feel about you; I'm not sure if it's the right thing, especially considering Edward and Esme, but at the moment neither one of them seem to want to be in our lives. I don't think this will be easy, and I don't now how it will work out, but I do want to try this. To be with you."

My cheeks flushed, and my heart picked up a few paces, I knew I wanted to be with him to. He was very confident and comfortable about the way he felt, but I wasn't. I peered up at him from under my eyelashes to find him staring intently back at me. He reached across the table and took my hand my heart fluttering a little more. I lifted my head a little to look him full in the eyes. I was surprised at what I found; he seemed to be hurt by my hesitation, not something I would have expected from Carlisle. I always saw him him as strong and sure of himself, I now realized there was an even softer side. I knew he was gentle and considerate but I wouldn't have guessed him as sensitive. I made an effort to soften my expression, since I wasn't sure I could voice how I felt, and squeezed his hand, which was all he needed. He leaned over, placed his free hand on my face and pressed his cool lips against mine. He smelled so good and I inhaled deeply but it kind of sounded like a gasp with my nose pressed against his. I freed my hand and tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing me against him, then parting my lips with his cool tongue and pressed it against mine. Edward had never kissed me like this before but I also knew that Carlisle had much more self control than any vampire that had ever existed, still, I pulled away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He was kind of panting as he said this, another surprise since I'd never expected to have this kind of effect on him.

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable, I've just never been kissed like that and wasn't expecting it." Oh my god, I was panting too. I took a deep breath to steady my breathing and closed my eyes to try and relax my heart. I don't think I had realized exactly how different things would be with Carlisle until now and I understood that many of the boundries I had fought against before, would most likely not make presence here. I opened my eyes and took one last deep breath before pulling him close to me again, he quickly closed the distance and our lips met. Heat and passion consumed me as his tongue pressed against mine, I shivered as his cool hands slid up the back of my shirt and pressed me closer. I was too shy to move my hands from his hair, he seemed to understand this and didn't move his hands any further than just touching my back. We sat there for a while just kissing and I became thoroughly embarrassed to find that my panties had become moist, something I'd never experienced. I pulled away, both of us breathing heavily, even though it wasn't necessary for him.

"I really need to go, Charlie won't be happy that I stayed out all night without telling him." I hoped there wasn't some search party going on. I stood up and checked my reflection in the mirror realizing I still had the bandage on my forehead and other cuts and bruises. I thought this was perfect because I could make up some story about falling down and getting hurt then waking up this morning and going to the hospital, of course I'd have to fine tune it before I got home. Carlisle walked me outside to my truck and kissed me once more pressing my back against the car, I was really going to enjoy being with him.

"I'll come see you tonight, and, uh, I guess I'll come through your window since I can't have Charlie know I'm there." I fought back the urge to laugh at the similarities, but I'm sure he wasn't aware that that's how Edward came to see me. I climbed in my truck and watched him in the rear view mirror as I drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting for Carlisle was almost excruciating. I was happy, nervous, excited and sort of shy all at the same time. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be when I got home in the morning, I really was worried there would be a search party. Of course Charlie was angry when I walked in the door but I told him simply that I drove to La Push to hang out at the beach for a while and clear my head, had fallen into one of the small pools inside the caves and had gone to the hospital when I came to. He was more relieved that I was okay than he was mad that I didn't call, he even asked me about Jacob Black.

"No, I didn't see him while I was there, I actually don't remember where he lives." The last time I saw Jacob was at prom with Edward and he'd been warning me to stay away from the Cullens.

"You know, Jake's not a bad guy, and you could use some friends right now. Why don't you go visit him tomorrow?" I didn't know Jacob too well, I knew he was a good guy, but he was kind of young.

"Yea, ok Dad, I'll do it." I didn't actually plan on it, I figured it would make him happy and then later when he asked about it I could say I didn't know how to get there.

"Ok Bells, I'll leave directions to his house on the refrigerator." Damn.

"Fine..." I stalked up the stairs to get ready for Carlisle. My room wasn't dirty, but I still compulsively tidied up just to have something to do until Charlie went to bed. I changed my sheets, took all the dirty clothes to the laundry room, arranged my CDs, and wrote an email to Renee. I was running out of things to do and it was still about an hour until Charlie went to bed, so I decided I'd take a shower. I took my time relaxing under the warm water, and shaved my legs. I put on a little make up, but only to enhance that natural look and didn't bother drying my hair. I gathered all my bathroom things and went back to my bedroom to get dressed; I usually took clothes to the bathroom with me but I had forgotten in my distraction to have things to do. I jumped and almost screamed when I saw Carlisle standing by the window. I forgot I had left it open and wasn't expecting him so soon. I noticed that Charlie had gone to bed and had been snoring until I spilt all my belongings; I stood there silently clutching the towel I had wrapped around me. I waited until I heard Charlie's snores again then quietly bent down to pick up my things and crept into my room shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Jesus Carlisle! You scared me!" I threw him a dirty look, even though I didn't really mean it.

"Sorry, I thought you were expecting me; I see now that I came in a bad time." He eyed my towel.

"No, I knew you were coming, I just didn't know what time and usually I take a change of clothes into the bathroom with me; I guess I just forgot." I walked to the closet self consciously and froze when I realized I'd have to change in my room. If I opened my door and walked through the hall again I would surely wake up Charlie. I turned to ask him if he'd mind turning around while I changed and was surprised to find him standing closely behind me.

"I've never noticed how wonderful you smell before; floral." He leaned in, his lips almost touching my neck, inhaled deeply and sighing as he exhaled. Many vampires have told me I smelt like freesia, I really didn't understand this. My pulse quickened and my cheeks burned at his closeness. He traced his nose from my collar bone, up my neck, across my cheek and met his lips with mine. I felt his hands on my arms as his kiss deepened, and he moved them to my back and pulled me closer. I knew I wasn't ready for something like this but it was hard to pull myself back to reality and think clearly. I must have hesitated slightly because he pulled away then and apologized.

"It's fine. I really like you, Carlisle, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for something like that, yet. This is still new an-"

"Bella, it's okay; I understand, I didn't actually intend to go that far I just couldn't resist." My face was on fire.

"Go ahead and change, I will step outside. Call me back when you are through." And with that he was gone. I didn't want him to leave but I didn't want him to see me undressed. I put on a pair comfy but cute gray sweat pants and a small pink, tank top that accentuated my modest curves. Might not have been the best choice, considering I just denied his advances, but nothing says I can't give him a glimpse of what he's missing. I walked to the window to tell him I was dressed but before I could say anything he'd come through and knocked me quietly to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"You're not trying very hard to look unappealing." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver from his cool breath.

"Well," I breathed loudly. "You are just going to have to practice some self control." And with that he reluctantly rolled off and settled next to me. I layed there catching my breath before rolling on my side to face him; he looked gorgeous. I was used to seeing him wearing business type clothes but here he was wearing some worn blue jeans and a white t-shirt with some writing on it but I was too preoccupied with the definition of his chest and stomach to pay attention to what it said. He wasn't trying very hard either.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He said absentmindedly, tracing circles on my comforter.

"Um, I need to finish the laundry I started earlier today and clean up the house a little but after that I'm free, why?"

"I figured we could hang out; are you opposed to staying in and watching movies? I'll even order you a pizza!" The way he said "pizza" was kind of funny; not necessarily disgusted, but not like it sounded appetizing.

"Sure, sounds good. It will have to be at your house though, Charlie may get suspicious with you hanging out around here. Well, he'll be gone in the morning, fishing and whatnot but he'd be more than surprised when he came home."

"Sounds like a date then." He extended his hand to shake mine; I laughed.

"Oh so we've regressed to shaking hands now?"

"Hmmmm, so you like this." His voice was sultry as he moved closer sliding his arm around my waist. My breathing picked up again but I was confident I could hide all the other signs that gave away the affect he was having on me.

"Yes, and am I to believe that you like this?" I pressed my body against him and hitched my leg on his hip. I was very pleased with the reaction I got; his eyes grew wide and barely audible, I heard him choke in a breath. I giggled and meant to pull away but he grabbed me and held me there.

"You're not making this easy, but I'm guessing it's much more fun to you that way."

"Oh yes! Much more fun, I like seeing you squirm."

"And I feel the same about you." And with that he placed his hands on my waist and tickled me. I had to press my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud and waking Charlie. He stopped when he saw I was struggling to keep quiet and went back to holding me; I settled in against him and we sat there in silence for awhile as my breathing became more and more relaxed.

"You need to sleep, good night, Bella." He swiped the wet hair from my face that had gotten stuck their while I was fighting from laughing and kissed my forehead since my mouth was occupied by a yawn.

"Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up still in Carlisle's arms, he hadn't moved all night, which already made it a good morning but on top of that I didn't have any nightmares. I did dream about Edward again, but it was hard to make out his features. There was someone else beside him but they were glowing, just like in the dream I had had about Jasper, and every time I moved closer, the light got brighter. The thought of the Jasper dream made me shudder and Carlisle snapped back to reality like he had been daydreaming or something.

"You're awake!" He smiled brightly and it was like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Yes, and you're still here and I'm not fully awake; what's with all excitement?"

"Oh, yes, well I'm just glad you're awake, are you hungry?" He rubbed my stomach which I now noticed was bare since my shirt had hiked up during my sleep. It didn't seem to bother him touching my bare skin but modesty was always my thing and I gave him a weak smile and pulled my shirt down. Oddly enough, I was very hungry, I usually didn't notice it until after I'd gotten up and moved around a little. "Yes, is Charlie gone?"

"He left a few hours ago, I wasn't expecting him to pop in and check on you and I just barely had time to roll off the bed. I'm very surprised I didn't wake you because it was by no means a graceful tumble, I thought for sure that he would have heard me."

"Yes he tends to do that, I'm not sure why though. It must be just for maternal care because he knows I'd never sneak out or...well, I was going to say let boys sleep over but obviously that would be a lie. I need to use the restroom first but then food sounds good; care to join me for breakfast?" I sat up and stretched.

"As long as you're the only one eating."

--

I ate cereal while he read the news paper and then excused myself so I could get ready to go to his house. I didn't know what to wear, we weren't going out so I didn't feel like proper date attire would be needed but then again if it were just me watching movies at home I would've just kept the sweats on. I settle with jeans and a fitted T-shirt, I wasn't sure what the weather would be like today so I grabbed a sweat shirt just in case.

"All right, I'm ready to go..." Carlisle had a piece of paper he was reading intently.

"Who's Jacob Black?" He didn't look mad, but definitely curious.

"Oh, Jacob is Billy Black's son. Billy and Charlie have been really good friends my whole life, why?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Because there was a note from Charlie on the table with directions to this person's house telling you to go see him. Was this something you needed to take care of today?" Ugh, why was Charlie so intent on me seeing Jacob? I didn't plan on going, I just wanted to spend the day with Carlisle.

"Well, we talked about it yesterday when I got home but I wasn't actually going to go, at least not anytime soon. He just told me that I needed some friends right now and that Jacob's a nice guy." I fidgeted a little fearing that Carlisle would make me go and break off our date or that he was upset Charlie wanted me to see Jacob.

"Well, if Charlie thinks that you guys should be friends then I guess I should agree, but not today. Call me selfish but I would like your company today with little to no interruptions, and then tomorrow you should go see this boy." He set the paper down and wrapped me in a hug. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

--

We pulled up to the house and I still felt kind of weird being here, as if the whole Cullen family was going to come bounding out any second. But when we stepped through the door my daydream faded and I saw the truth, Carlisle and I were alone, the only thing different was the living room. The couch was bigger than the one I remembered, with big fluffy cushions and I doubted my feet would touch the ground. Carlisle had folded a blanket on one of the cushions and set out a few pillows, it looked very comfortable and I questioned whether I'd be able to watch a full movie without falling asleep.

"I wasn't sure what kind of movies you liked or what you preferred for food so I figured I'd give you options." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand and I tried to stifle a laugh. There were stacks upon stacks of DVD's and at least five boxes of frozen pizzas laid out for me to choose. I had wondered what he planned on doing about ordering pizza but I guessed he'd gone yesterday, maybe even a different city to a grocery store and picked up these.

"I'll let you pick the movie and I'm going to go with the standard pepperoni.".

He put the pizza in the oven and set the others back in the freezer where I saw other frozen foods of different sorts. There were also some in the refrigerator and pantry.

"Are you planning on having people over?"

"Why do you say that?" He had a quizzical but sly look, he knew what I was talking about.

"Well, you are a vampire, why would you buy human food?"

"Because I'm hoping a certain human, will be here often enough to eat the food." He rumpled my hair in a teasing way and I swatted away his arm which he caught in mid air. He moved closer pressing my back into the counter and leaning against me; a smile spread across his face and I knew he could hear my heart. He put a finger under my chin and lifted it up so that his lips met with mine. What started as a chaste kiss quickly turned into a deeper passionate one, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. He lifted up the back of my shirt one hand trailing from my neck down my spine making me shiver, and then up to my shoulder and down my side. More cautiously, he moved his hand slowly to my stomach, the cold making the muscles flex and gradually making his way up and then he paused at my rib cage one finger tracing the outline of my bra. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, part of me thought it was too fast but the other part thought maybe this was normal. I'd had only one other relationship to compare this too and he'd had self control issues that prevented any further intimate situations. Maybe I really wanted this or was just caught up in the moment, either way I pressed myself against him which must have been the universal 'go ahead' sign. He slid under my bra and cupped my breast causing another shiver to course through me from the excitement and the coolness of his hand. He let out a slight moan and began gently massaging and caressing the sensitive skin, I pulled my mouth away gasping for air and he caught me by surprise by slipping my shirt over my head and throwing to the floor. He came back down on my mouth before I could say anything and slid his hand under my bra again and a low growl rumbled in his chest. His mouth slid down my neck, to my shoulder then collar bone and I felt his hands reach behind me to the clasp of my bra; suddenly the buzzer on the oven went off bringing me back to reality and I reached down from his neck and gripped his arms saying 'No' louder and sharper than I intended. He threw himself back against the wall across from me and stared at me, panting, with a look on his face I couldn't decipher; maybe fear? Embarrassment? I wasn't sure.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I said breathing heavily. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, the timer scared me!" I rested a hand over my chest trying to steady my heart. He didn't seem convinced and it hurt me to see this expression of pain across his face.

"No, really it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, I liked it I'm just afraid we're rushing. Please don't look at me like that, really it's okay." I took a step toward him reaching for his hand which he took, but sort of reluctantly.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to push you into doing something you didn't want to do. You're so beautiful and sexy and it's hard to resist sometimes, I promise you these weren't my intentions when I invited you over." He squeezed my hand and pulled me closer into a hug.

"I know, you're pretty hard to resist yourself, I just want to try and make this work before we add more complications. I really like you and I guess I'm just kind of scared, in a way, that I'll get hurt." I looked up at him and he cupped my cheek.

"Bella, I will never hurt you, I promise." And kissed me softly before hugging me again.

The smell of the pizza filled my nose and my stomach gurgled announcing that it was time to eat. He didn't even bother with oven mitts as he pulled the pizza out, cut off two slices and set them on a plate. We sat down on the couch and it was just as wonderful and comfortable as I thought it would be. Carlisle put in a movie, I'd never heard of it before and it was kind of old but I still liked it and at the end when the girl found out that her best friend was in love with her, I almost teared up and it made me think of Carlisle. We had somewhat been in the same situation, he was always in the background, and even though I had always been strongly attracted to him, I never thought it would go beyond that and turn into this.

"Are you alright?" I wasn't aware he'd been watching me until now.

"Oh, yes. I just really like this movie." I wiped my eyes and smiled at him so he knew I was happy and not really sad. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I was so comfortable with Carlise and I enjoyed spending time with him, it seemed like forever ago that I found out he was still here when really it'd just been a few days. Again I contemplated if we were moving too fast but decided that I shouldn't care because it felt right and who am I to say how a relationship is supposed to be. Unfortunately, this made me think of Edward and how our relationship had seemed to progress quickly also, and ended just as abruptly.

"Can you promise me something? Or at least promise that you'll do this to the best of your ability or control?"

"I can do my best, yes, what is it?" He took one of my hands in his and lightly touched my cheek with the other. I was surprised to feel a single tear slide down my face and he looked concerned as he brushed it away.

"Promise that you'll never leave me." My voice was a little shaky, too. I stared into his eyes and I wanted nothing more than to pull him closer to me and be in his arms forever, but I needed this. I needed him to tell me, to promise me he'd never put me through anything like I'd experienced in the past months again.

"Bella, I promise I will never leave you."

**Yay, a new chapter! I'm so happy people are starting to catch on and really enjoy what I've got here! I'm always unsure after I write something if it's good or not, I think this one is good but I'll let you guys decide, it's also longer than what I usually write so I hope you like! Thank you for the reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you just get back from La Push?" Charlie was waiting for me at the door.

"Uh, no, I totally forgot I was supposed to do that today." This was starting to get either really annoying, or really weird, I couldn't decide. For the past few days Charlie was pushing me to go see Jacob and I couldn't understand why, he had never said anything before and I barely knew Jacob, why all of the sudden is it so important that I go see him.

"Bella, I specifically asked you to do something today and you didn't do it. I understand that Edward left you, but hasn't this gone on long enough? I sat around and waited while you lurked around the house barely eating and talking and just going through the motions but I never said anything. I listened to you cry yourself to sleep every night for the past six months and I didn't take you to a therapist like I should've because I figured this would all eventually just go away. Bella, I-"

"Okay, Dad, I'll go see Jacob!" I pulled my jacket on and stalked back out into the rain. It wasn't quite dark yet but I was still wary of being able to get there even with the expertly drawn map Charlie had left for me this morning. The whole drive I contemplated what I was going to say, what if he didn't even want me to be there, maybe I should have called first; it was too late now. When I got to La Push it was hard to figure out which house was his but eventually I found it and Jacob met me outside, but it didn't look like Jacob; he was huge!

"Uh, hi Bella, this is unexpected, what can I do for you?" He seemed nervous and unwelcoming as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Jacob? Wow, you grew like a foot since I last saw you." Not only that, he looked like he'd been taking steroids and I tried not to stare at him disapprovingly.

"Yea, a lot has changed Bella..." He trailed off and looked to the sky at the storm rolling in; he seemed visibly tenser at this. Jacob was completely different than what I remembered, he was almost scary; there was something about him that I didn't understand.

"Well, Charlie has been bugging me to come out here for a few days now, and I haven't seen you in awhile anyway so I thought I'd come pay you a visit." I was kind of rambling but Jacob wasn't paying attention to me anyways, he was too busy staring at the sky still. This was such weird behavior, yea a storm is coming in but I've never seen someone whole demeanor change because of that before, unless this is always how he acted now but I remembered him as being friendly and open not scary and reserved.

"Let's get inside it's about to rain." He grunted and didn't really sound as if he wanted me to go in so I just stood there staring at him. When he noticed I wasn't going anywhere, he took a step forward, which I thought would make the ground shake considering the size of him, and grabbed my arm pulling me in with him. The second he shut the door, sure enough, the rain started hammering the roof, I stared at him wide eyed.

"How did you know that?"

"How did I know what?" He lowered himself on to the couch and peered at me.

"Well, I mean, I knew it was going to rain, but you seemed to know the second it was going to happen..." I trailed off at the end; I had to be going crazy, I was certainly over analyzing this whole thing and making myself look mentally unbalanced.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about, just lucky I guess. So, what's up?" I sat down next to him and for the next hour or so we just talked about school and how little has been going on lately; it was awkward at first but then we both eventually relaxed and it was as if I was just hanging out with an old friend catching up on the times. Whatever fear I felt towards Jacob in the beginning was leaking away and it was easier to talk to him.

"So I hear the Cullens left."

"Uh, yea, they left awhile ago." I tried not to smirk at the thought that Carlisle had still been here and I'd spent the day with him.

"Well, Forks is definitely better off without them."

"What? Jacob why would you say some-" I was cut off by a loud howling just outside the house. As I looked towards the door expecting some large, terrifying animal to burst through any second and eat us; I was surprised that Jacob abruptly jumped to his feet and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing!" This was probably the strangest behavior I'd ever seen. The second I spoke he seemed to come back to reality and stared at the shirt in his hands while I marveled at his chest; many things certainly have changed over the past months.

"I, uh...um, I don't know what came over me." Cautiously he pulled his shirt back on, and although I was disappointed he was covering up I was completely shocked by his behavior.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to leave." His voice was low and menacing but also laced with panic; not at all how it sounded a few minutes ago and he grabbed the back of my neck and started pushing me towards the door.

"Jacob Black, what is going on!" I tried to stop and stand firm but he was too strong for me and in an instant he had me outside in the rain, it was pouring so hard I could barely see my truck parked in the driveway and I was soaked in a matter of seconds. The sidewalk was slick from the rain and he pretty much shoved me towards my car causing me to fall face first into the ground. Fortunately I caught myself, I still had the cut on my head and surely it would've busted open, instead my hands took most of the impact taking a few minor scrapes on the gravel. I rolled myself over to yell at him but stopped when I saw he had his shirt off again and he was shaking, almost vibrating. His figure was blurred a little and he was staring off into the forest as if I wasn't even there.

"Bella. Leave. Now!" His voice came out as a growl and he was breathing heavily; he was still staring towards the woods, fear coursed through me as I followed his gaze and instantly froze. Four incredibly massive creatures stood just outside of the trees facing our direction, one of them snarled as another let out another howl. I realized that they closely resembled wolves, but I had never seen wolves this big before. Suddenly, Jacob growled and a sound like paper ripping filled the air, and where he had once been now stood a giant wolf like creature too. I was so terrified I couldn't move for a few seconds, did Jacob just turn into a wolf? He...was a...a Werewolf? I didn't have much more time to think about it because the wolf Jake was creeping towards me; I started crawling backwards towards my truck. I realized that if I got to my truck he'd have me cornered so I jumped up and bolted the opposite direction which fortunately was wooded area so I'd be able to weave in and out of the trees and try and lose him. I didn't take into account that he'd be faster or more agile than me and even though he seemed surprised that I took off in the first place, he was quickly gaining on me. My body was giving up and I knew I was slowing, but I had to keep going; ahead of me I saw three wolves and I chanced a glance behind me and saw two, including Jacob. I didn't stand a chance, I was surrounded; I slowed to a stop to meet my fate as five gigantic Werewolves closed in on me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella!"

I knew I was going to die, why else would I be hallucinating. I saw my life flash before my eyes, or mostly just a picture of Alice walking towards me. She was just as beautiful and tiny as I remembered and I realized how much I missed her and wished she was really here.

"Bella! Hey, get up!"

I wasn't exactly sure what this memory was from, I was trying to place it when I saw Alice reach out towards me and I could almost feel her cool skin. I wanted to jump at her and wrap my arms around her but I knew it wouldn't do any good, I'd only prove how mentally unstable I was by jumping at the air. I started to cry, the sobs heaving my body a little.

"Snap out of it!" Alice gave me a slight slap on the cheek, not enough to hurt but I did squeal a little realizing that she wasn't a dream at all, she was really here. This time I did jump at her, even though she was quite a bit smaller than me she didn't flinch at my weight. None of this made sense though; Alice was back, but Jacob was a werewolf, and I was sure they were just about to kill me.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves, phasing in front of her, and for what reason! Did she pose some sort of threat?!" I only assumed she was talking to the wolves, it hadn't crossed my mind that if Jacob had turned into a wolf that the others were really people too. I heard the same paper ripping sound and turned to see one of them walking towards us; I averted my eyes when I saw that he was naked.

"You're not supposed to be here! You've crossed the line; we felt a threat and decided to deal with it accordingly."

"I find that hard to believe, Sam, since I wasn't even in the area until I heard Bella screaming. Has the dog food gotten to your brains?" I held back a giggle; this certainly wasn't the time to be laughing.

"Then I don't understand, we distinctly picked up your stench over by Jacob's house. Actually, we were surprised that this girl was human, we expected to see Jacob entertaining a leech by how strong the scent was. You're either lying, or there's someone else." The atmosphere was instantly tense at Sam's words, I didn't understand the smell thing, but I did get that it meant another vampire had been close by.

"That would've been me." Carlisle walked through the edge of some thick brush off to our right. I was suddenly self conscious in front of Alice; I assumed she knew about my relationship with Carlisle, if it weren't for some vision she probably had then my erratic heart definitely gave us away now.

"I knew Bella had been planning a trip out here, Charlie has been trying to get her out here for days which seemed a little odd to me since he'd never had an interest in her being here before. I understand we broke the treaty, Sam, but you can't blame me for being worried; your pack has grown since the last time we spoke and a few are pretty young. I didn't want her to get hurt." Carlisle had made his way to Alice and I; I caught her eyeing us, probably confirming her suspicions.

"Carlisle, we've held this treaty for many years and I have no intention of breaking it, at the moment. But please be advised that the next time you come onto our side without prior notice, I can't promise you that it will end as peacefully as it will today." Sam extended his hand to shake Carlisle's, then turned walking back towards La Push, changing into a wolf mid-step. Carlisle scooped me up into his arms and ran back to his house, setting me down the second we reached the porch.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" His hands were grasping my shoulders a little and almost shaking me with each word.

"No I'm fine, but we left my truck."

"Alice is getting it, Bella, why didn't you tell me you were going to La Push?" This time he did shake me a little.

"I didn't really have a chance; I walked in and walked back out. But I can assure you I most likely will not be going back; what is going on?" Carlisle and I went inside and waited for Alice, I had so many questions that needed answers but he settled with just telling me about the werewolves first. As long as the vampires existed, the werewolves would too, they were mortal enemies but since the Cullen's were 'vegetarians' Sam, the pack leader, and Carlisle had made a treaty that they could all live together in peace if they stayed on their own sides of the line and the Cullen's never bit a human.

"Ok, so why is Alice here?" We sat on the couch, holding hands.

"You know Alice. She saw us together and decided to come back; I'm unsure if she's angry with us or if she was just sick of not being home that brought her here. I do know that Jasper is still in Houston trying to find old acquaintances, I spoke with him yesterday, so maybe she was just bored or lonely."

"Or maybe, I wanted to know what the hell you two were thinking?" Alice stomped through the doorway; I hadn't even heard my truck.

"Yes or that too." Carlisle said absentmindedly as he brushed some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Well?"

"Alice, you must already know, why are you even asking? I assume you already know what consequences we may possibly face, too." He still hadn't looked her yet, he just stared into my eyes. Alice didn't respond, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad but I was certain that Carlisle was right; Alice did know what would come of this and fortunately for me, I didn't care.

"Fine, I won't tell you; and I'm not going to say I'm okay with this either." She made a little 'humph' noise and crossed her arms in front of her. "I only came back because…I missed you guys and I hate being secretive and hiding out, so I won't tell your secrets if you don't tell mine and let me stay."

"Why would we tell you to go? I'm glad your back." I climbed off the couch and walked over to Alice pulling her into a hug which she seemed reluctant to return.

"Don't be like that Alice…"

"Fine, I'm sorry, it's just…weird! I'm so used to things being different and used to how the future always looked." She kind of whined into my hair. I assured her that everything was ok and after one more cautious look, she switched gears and went back to her old self going on and on about shopping and how hard it was to find any good stores when she was in the south with Jasper. I just couldn't figure out why Charlie had wanted me to go to La Push so bad; had he known what was there?

"Hey, Carlisle, why do you think Charlie wanted me to go to La Push?" I had interrupted Alice and felt her stare in the side of my head; I'm pretty sure this was more important that how much space she thought Payless Shoes wasted when they could've just put in a Coach store.

"That I'm not sure about; my only guess could be that Charlie has been noticing Jacob coming home late or not at all and it probably seems like he's getting trouble so he thought Jacob needed a friend. And maybe since he needs someone, and he probably thinks you need someone, that in another alternate universe the two of you could've been friends and then maybe more." He pulled me into his lap; Alice huffed at this and turned her head away.

"Well, I don't know why he thinks I'd want to be friends with Jacob, he scares me!"

"Because, Jacob is the natural path your life would've taken had…..well, had you and Carlisle not….." Alice trailed off after that, careful not to acknowledge what Carlisle and I had.

"Wait, huh? Jacob and I….together?!"

"Yes! When we all left, I used to see your future with Jacob all the time; it wasn't until he became a werewolf that it stopped and that's only because I can't see werewolves. I assume that the future would've been the same." I couldn't help but imagine Jacob and I surrounded by wolf children.

"Whatever you say Alice, anyways, I need to get going, if I stay any longer I'm going to have to come up with some story as to why I spent so much time there and then he WILL think Jacob and I have a future." I stood up and stretched catching Carlisle's eyes trace over my body.

"Uh…oh, I'll be over later, Bella." He stood up and walked me to the door. "I need to have a talk with Alice." He kissed me, possibly deeper than he should've in front of Alice, and stood on the porch until I drove away.

**So this was hard to write now that I feel inferior to the world of writing, thanks to Stephenie Meyer and _Breaking Dawn_. Heh heh, like how I tied in some stuff from the actual books (Jacob and Bella)? Hope you guys enjoy, reviews puh-lease! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, what you've all been waiting for; I introduce the Bella and Carlisle lemon. I've had a few requests and inquiries if this was going to happen, and I assured you it was. I guarantee you, that if this isn't your "cup of tea" you may skip over this chapter and no harm done, you won't miss a thing….except for some smexy, steamy details ; )**

The drive home gave me some time to think about everything that had happened today; the wolves, Alice and then finding out that my future, my true soul mate had been Jacob. I was still rolling this over in my mind when I got home and I almost missed Charlie bouncing up and down anxiously waiting for me to tell him what happened. I chose to ignore this and headed for the stairs.

"Bella!" Gah! I'm getting so sick and tired of people yelling my name.

"Yes, Dad?"

"So…did you plan on telling me how it went?" Actually, that wasn't part of the plan, and what was I supposed to tell him anyway, 'Um, yes well we talked and then he turned into a werewolf and he and his friends tried to attack me. Then Alice and Carlisle saved me, oh they're still here by the way, and I've spent the last hour at the Cullen's house trying to block out my explicit thoughts about Carlisle. Oh, and you're right about pushing me to see Jacob because he's my soul mate.' I didn't think that would go over well, except maybe the Jacob part, so I just went with the standard, "It was ok, we just talked, nothing really happened." He seemed a little disappointed by this, I guess he too thought I should be with Jacob; a little miffed, I continued up the stairs. This Jacob and Bella thing was really starting to get on my nerves, I just wanted to see Carlisle again but I knew I had to wait until Charlie went to bed and unfortunately there seemed to be a game on TV so that would be awhile. Like last time I decided to take a shower to calm my nerves a little but when I got into the restroom a bath sounded better. I filled the tub almost to the top with hot water; I could see some steam rising off the top and slowly lowered myself in pausing a little with each inch of skin that was exposed to the heat. I could almost picture this scene from any movie where there should've been candles around me and a bottle of wine close by. I took my time shaving, the familiar movement clearing my head and relaxed back resting my head on a towel.

I didn't know how long I'd been out; I only knew the water was much cooler than it had been. I stood up slowly, being careful not to slip and reached my hands towards the ceiling stretching my back and legs from the semi-cramped position they had been in for god knows how long.

"You are absolutely beautiful."

I shrieked and slipped falling backwards into the tub. Just as my head was about to smash into the porcelain, two cool hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up pressing my wet body against him.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Oh my god, Carlisle, what are you doing here?!" My pulse was still racing, picking up speed as I began to realize that one, Carlisle was here, and two, I was naked in his arms. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Carlisle was gone leaving me scrambling for a towel, which was instantly in my hand, while Charlie stood in the door way, half asleep, clutching a baseball bat.

"What! What is it!!" A little late, but never fails to arrive, which was in his nature him being a police officer and all. When Charlie noticed I was only wrapped in a towel, he reached up and covered his eyes.

"Dad, it was just a…a spider, its fine! I'm fine, go back to bed."

Charlie grunted something else as he stumbled out of the bathroom in a tired stupor; I didn't move until I heard the springs in his mattress groan and waited a little bit longer for his snoring. I gripped the side of the tub as I climbed out and Carlisle was suddenly there helping me and making sure I didn't slip, but instead of setting me on the floor, he wrapped the towel around me tighter, picked me up and started running.

Where we were going I had no idea, all I knew was that we were outside and I was a bit modest, even though I knew no one would be able to see us at the speed he was running. We flew up the porch of the Cullen house, through the door and up the stairs where he pretty much threw me onto the bed and jumped on top of me pressing his lips firmly against mine. He parted my lips with his tongue and I felt the coolness of it as he pressed it against mine, breaking for one second to strip his shirt off then coming back down causing me to shiver when our skin touched.

"Wait, are you okay? I wasn't planning on running off like that, you're absolutely exquisite and I don't know how much longer of this I can take." He almost sounded like a little kid who was being kept from some candy.

"Yes, you just caught me off guard." I was breathing heavily and noticed my chest heaving against his, my nipples growing hard from the temperature of his skin and my own desires.

"Is this okay?" He pulled away a little giving me a quizzical look and I remembered all the times I'd turned him down, even though I didn't really want to. I hadn't thought about it much in the past few days and I was surprised to feel a little more than my initial 'liking' for Carlisle, I was almost one hundred percent sure that I loved him. My heart wasn't completely healed, but it was close and only held my feelings for Carlisle. I stared up at him taking in his beautiful blond hair, his golden eyes, his flawless face and relished in the feel of his body against mine; I knew I wanted him. He stared into my eyes and I watched his facial expression go from full of lust, to what I could only describe as reflecting what I felt inside.

"Bella…," He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair, his hand pausing at the base of my neck. "I love you." And with that he met his lips to mine again, this time a bit slower, and with more passion and feeling. He broke off trailing light kisses across my cheek and down my neck, I gasped as his other hand slid from my hip, up my stomach, and over my breast, where it paused a second and reached up to my neck where he rested it lightly. Not threateningly like he wanted to choke me, but sensually and I could only guess he chose this spot so he could feel my blood rush through the veins. I reached between us fumbling with the buttons on his pants until I was able to undo them and pushed them down his perfect hips a little until he kicked them off the rest of the way. I spread my thighs apart when he came back down, another shiver going through me as I felt him press against me, the wetness between my legs soaking his boxers. A low growl erupted from his chest and he leaned up once more to slide off his underwear hovering over me a little as he came back down, his tip just grazing my entrance. He pulled away from my lips looking down at me; I assumed he was waiting for my approval since I'd never actually said it was ok. This time, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair as I whispered, "I love you, too," and flexed my hips towards him, pushing him the rest of the way in.

His eyes grew wide and I saw the conflict on his face as he struggled to keep hold of that self control when my own tiny whimper escaped my lips giving away to the pain I was in. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath holding on to it as he slowly pulled out and carefully slipped back in pushing a little deeper this time, causing another small tear making me to wince. I didn't know if it was his size, he sure seemed big to me, or if this was normal but it definitely hurt, a lot.

"I'm so sorry; I know you must be in pain. I promise you your body will adjust in a moment and it won't be so bad." And sure enough, after one more flex of his hips my body's resistance broke down and he was able to slide in and out without any more discomfort. I felt the quite opposite, in fact, and I was sure the pleasure made up for the pain I'd been in and I pressed against him letting out a quiet moan in his ear. He responded with another low growl and pumped faster inside me causing me to shake as an unfamiliar tension built up. His hands grasped my hips pulling them towards him to meet with each of his thrusts, then slid up my sides to my breasts. He flicked his tongue and sucked the sensitive skin there while massaging with his hands, the sensation was almost too much and I was surprised when I felt his body shudder and stiffen with his release that came before mine. He slowly pulled out, and kissed the skin down my stomach sliding his hands back down my sides pressing against my inner thigh opening my legs more then back up a little spreading my lips to expose my sensitive nub. Before concentrating on my clit, he leaned down and flicked my opening with his tongue tasting the blood that had seeped from my tiny wounds. He moaned at the taste and slid up to my clit, my body instantly rigid from the strong sensations. He made tight circles with his tongue, my body vibrating a little from the pleasure as the tension grew to unbearable heights. He pushed a finger inside me pumping with as much speed as he had used with his hips, until it was all too much and I screamed as my orgasm took me over the edge. Carlisle collapsed besides me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer; my eyes slipped shut and sleep pulled me under.

**Hope you liked! :) It was much fun writing this...and I don't think it'll be the last one, if that's okay with you guys**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up sort of disoriented; one being the fact that I was back in my bed completely clothed, and the other being that I had dreams about Edward all night. I was beginning to think that last night didn't happen at all and decided I might as well get up and face the world, when I felt it. A quick, sharp sting followed by a dull ache between my legs; last night was not a dream. I eased out of bed carefully testing my limits.

"Whoa, careful! How are you feeling?" Carlisle's voice came from behind me. I turned to see him lounging under the covers next to where I had been laying.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Uh, yea, are you okay?"

I was beginning to think that there was a strong possibility that I wasn't, even though I answered with a, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Crawling out of the covers he moved beside me, slowly pulled me back down to his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Regardless of how awkward I'd felt before, everything seemed to slip back into place being in his arms; I closed my eyes and relaxed against his chest.

"Bella, there's something I think we should talk about." My eyes sprung open. The last time someone wanted to 'talk about something' my whole world had fallen apart. Immediately my body went tense causing me to wince at another sharp pain.

"Bella?" Carlisle tightened his arms around my waist and buried his head in my neck.

"Uh, is this good, or bad?"

"Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it; in my case it's bad and good and I'm hoping you can see the good in it as well."

When I didn't respond he spun me around so that I was facing him and then stared at me intently until I replied.

"Okay, what is it?" I said, a bit dizzy, as I adjusted my legs so that I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck leaning against his chest.

"I received a letter from Esme the other day. It was very complicated and long but I guess basically she has decided that her life has taken a different path and she won't be coming back." His voice was solemn and steady as a hand mindlessly caressed my back.

"Carlisle! That's terrible!!" I jumped up ignoring the pains this time.

"Yes, I know. Esme and I were together for many years and I will miss her, however, I wasn't surprised that she left. She loved everyone so much; the others were like her children, which herein lies the problem. As you know, she tried to kill herself when she miscarried as a human and she's never lost that desire to have a baby of her own. I've never wanted kids and while she knew this, it still always bothered her and I always knew that one-day it would just be too much for her and she would leave me to be the mother she always wanted to be."

This kind of didn't make sense to me, but then again I have never wanted kids myself. But I definitely knew what it was like to want something and not being able to have it no matter what you do.

"Ok, so I see how this is bad, but I'm still waiting for the good." I sat down next him and accepted his extended hand as we entwined fingers.

"Isn't it obvious Bella? Although I grieve the loss of Esme, this means that you and I can truly be together!" He turned me to face him and placed his free hand on my cheek. For a long time we just sat there, staring at each other, motionless. I kept thinking of the dreams I'd had of Edward, but they weren't dreams of longing like I used to have; it was more like something was wrong but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Edward standing in a doorway with a pained expression on his face; Edward yelling at someone who was just out of my line of vision. But then it changed and he was the one being yelled at, but by whom?

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice shook me back to reality.

"Did you hear what I said? We can be together!! I'll Change you and we can…well, we don't have to get married but we'll be together!" He picked me up and held me close against his chest pulling my feet off the ground.

"You…you'll Change me?"

"Yes, Bella, I'll Change you, and then we can be together."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello…Mommy-in-law…"

"Alice, stop." I knew this was coming, I tried to prepare myself on the drive to the Cullen's house, or I guess what would soon be my house, but it just wasn't enough because it still cut deep when she said it.

"I'm sorry, Mother dear, stop what?" She stood in front of me with her arms folded in front of her and one leg slightly in front of the other.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. It now seemed like forever ago that Carlisle and I decided on my change, and most importantly that we would, in fact, get married. Even though I didn't necessarily care all that much for it, it felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Bella, we don't have to do this, you Changing is enough for me. I love you and I would have you any way you'd let me." He'd said pulling me in for a hug. I was still in shock from the news that he wanted to Change me but I was clear headed enough to know that this is what I wanted to do.

"I know, but it wouldn't feel…complete if we didn't."

"Alright," he said has he sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me. No matter how prepared I could've been for this, my stomach seemed to be taken completely off guard as a familiar fluttery feeling spread over me. "Bella, obviously I don't have a ring on me, but that aside, would you marry me?"

I was completely surprised to feel a tear slide down my cheek and swiftly swiped it away as I replied, "Yes."

Alice continued to glare at me until I could no longer hold back the tears. As a couple sprung free she was instantly at my side and reaching up to wrap her tiny arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know I shouldn't have but, honestly, marriage?"

Through minor sobs I managed, "You above all people should've seen this coming."

"Oh I did; but it's still a shock."

We stood there for a few minutes in silence and slowly her embrace became more gentle and less tense.

"I suppose, I could still look at you like a sister, and not a mother. After all, Carlisle isn't really my father."

I squeezed her tighter, "Thank you, Alice! You'll always be a sister to me." We giggled awkwardly for a moment before she burst into 'wedding planning' mode. Everything would happen quickly since there was no sense in waiting, and I decided to go with my original plan of telling everyone I was going off to college in Alaska when really I would be a newborn vampire. And married to Carlisle. My heart jumped a bit in my chest and I realized that I was actually kind of excited, when Carlisle walked in the room holding a small black box. Alice stopped talking mid sentence as he human speed approached me and reached for my left hand and raised it to his lips pressing them gently to my knuckles. He pulled away to reveal a modest white gold band, with three diamonds he'd placed on my finger. Alice gasped audibly as Carlisle said, "I know how you don't like things big and fancy, so I went with plain and simple."

I was beginning to think something was wrong with me as another tear slid down my cheek; this time I ignored it and reached up to hug him. "It's perfect."

**AN: OMG you guys, I am so sorry it's taken me as long as it has to update. Life has been busy lately, plus I kinda had some writers block. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me thus far, and also to the people who are just now discovering me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the long awaited Twelth chapther to _Left Behind; _not to be confused with the religious books affiliated with Kirk Cameron. Reviews please?!**


	13. Chapter 13

It only took a few days after the engagement for us to realize that having an actual ceremony with friends and family would be an unwise decision. The reason being very obvious, even though Carlisle and I had been seeing each other for several months, Alice was the only one who knew; and to sit down and try to explain to everyone the situation would be impossible, and it would be likely that it wouldn't be accepted being that Carlisle looks as if he's at least ten years older than myself. I had already graduated, and had my acceptance letter from Alaska, so it was pretty clear what would happen next; Carlisle, Alice and I would move to Alaska; and college would wait until after my transformation and my adjustment into being a vampire. As for the marriage itself, we decided that a courthouse and signed papers would be enough and even with Alice sulking in the corner it was perfect.

"Hey! Guess what?!" Alice said from behind me.

"What?" I groaned from the exertion of trying to tape up the last over flowing box of my belongings from Charlie's house. Charlie had been scarce the past few days and I guessed it was because he was avoiding saying good-bye.

"Well, Jasper is coming back and he's going to live with us in Alaska!"

"That's great!" I responded, Jasper had been down South with some old friends and I was surprised it had taken him this long to come back.

"Here let me help you…" Alice said taking the tape from me and swiftly closing the box.

"Oh!" Alice gasped suddenly, dropping the tape. I briefly panicked until I recognized the blank expression as her having a vision and sat patiently until it ended. She sat there silently for a very long time and I started to get worried until finally she spoke.

"Hmm.." She said thoughtfully.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure. This has been happening a lot lately and I just don't understand why he's being so secretive all the sudden!" Alice said with frustration. She picked the tape up and set it on the empty desk before sitting down in the office chair and folding her tiny hands in her lap.

"It's Edward, isn't it." I whispered. I didn't need to ask her who she was having visions of, but I couldn't stop the words from slipping out. I sat there in a sort of trance staring at the carpet imagining all the horrible things that could be wrong.

"Now don't get all upset, he's fine. He's actually been staying with the Denali Coven for awhile, but lately I've been having odd flashes of him; they're not clear, and he's absolutely furious, but he's trying to keep me from seeing what he's doing."

I couldn't speak. The fact that Alice had been having visions of him was reassuring in that I knew he was okay, but I could think of only one reason as to why he'd stay with the Denali. Tanya. I was instantly annoyed reminiscing on all the times he assured me that he felt nothing for her, but there he was. I tried to tell myself I was being silly and that it was none of my concern, what place did I have to be so upset when I had already committed myself to Carlisle, but I just kept reasoning that I had no choice in Edward's absence and only made my decision to move on after he made it clear he wasn't coming back. I glanced down at the beautiful wedding band on my left hand and thought of Carlisle and all the wonderful and caring things he had done for me. He stayed when no one else did, he didn't insist on me staying human because he knew it wasn't what I wanted, he didn't make me sit through an embarrassing marriage ceremony because he understood it wasn't for us, he hasn't forced me to do anything I didn't want to do giving me everything and nothing all at the same time. I was happy; Carlisle had brought me back when I was drowning in my own black pit of despair and, in a way I sort of owed him; but most of all, I loved him. Truly, and completely, and more than I had ever loved anyone or thought I was capable of loving someone.

"Bella?" Alice said from beside me; I hadn't even noticed her move but she probably did it faster than it took me to blink.

"I see your future with Carlisle, and you're happy and you love each other and--"

"I know, Alice. I have no doubts; it was just a shock to think about Edward again." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. We sat for a moment staring at each other until finally she embraced me in a cool, but loving hug.

"We're sisters, Bella, forever and always. I will always be there for you no matter what and whatever happens I will protect you." I giggled at this thinking of tiny, little Alice protecting me, even if she was virtually indestructible.

"Someday you won't have to." I said smiling to myself. "So when will Jasper be here?"

"He should be back tomorrow at the latest, he left a few days ago but he just called me earlier today. Alright well lets finish packing here so we can get back to the house."

All that was left was to load up my truck, Charlie still wasn't home yet but I planned to come back later and catch him off guard so he had to say goodbye. I stared blankly out the window on the drive back to the Cullen's house; or my house….my other house. It was still weird to think that the Cullen house was now also my house, as well as the Cullen name. I couldn't help but think about Edward, and especially about Alice saying he seemed upset about something and being evasive. It was slowly eating me up inside trying to figure it out; I wanted to forget about the whole thing and focus on the more important things like my move and Carlisle. I wanted…no needed, to see him and touch him and feel his strong, cool embrace and relish in him as a whole. He had gone hunting earlier when I left for Charlie's but that was hours ago and he would be finished by now, probably in his office packing the last of his books. Not everything would be packed up since the house still belonged to him, but the things we would need to be away for awhile were coming with us. We pulled onto the familiar road surrounded by forest and my heart immediately picked up the pace knowing that soon I would be in his arms. I was practically bouncing in my seat and almost didn't hear Alice say that something wasn't right; but it didn't matter because at that moment we drove out of the trees and up into the driveway to see Carlisle's limp body thrown out of a third story window.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, I'm really bad at updating :(**** I'm going to try and finish this soon, only a chapter or two left!! Ok so for this chapter it was hard for me to decide where I wanted to go, I know how the story ends it's just getting there that's the hard part, which is why I wrote two versions of this chapter. Below we have the original complete with wedding plans, but then as I began to think about it, I hadn't introduced any conflict with Bella telling anyone about her and Carlisle and for them to suddenly spring on everyone that they were getting married would drag this story out longer than I intended it to be. Not to mention Bella isn't the type to run off into the sunset to be with the man she loved and I feel as if eventually the pressure from her family and people around her would shatter her relationship with Carlisle. So I feel as if the chapter above is more fitting, I just included the original for your enjoyment but remember it's just an alternate chapter and I'm still going with the one above. So enjoy, and review please!!! Also, please read my profile, I have some information in it I would like everyone to know, and some help from my readers!!!**

**Chapter 13: Take one**

Giving Alice complete control over every aspect of the wedding was both a blessing, and a curse; I enjoyed not having to do anything since this wasn't my sort of thing anyways, but she was constantly asking questions to which I had no answers to.

"Okay, which pink is better, this one….or this one?" Alice asked holding up two roses that looked exactly the same to me.

"Ummmm…"

"Or maybe we shouldn't do pink, that's very baby shower-esque and lord knows your not pregnant. How about a blue- no that's another baby shower color?"

"Sure."

"Blue?!"

"Yes."

"Bella, are you even paying attention?" Alice was now blocking my vision of the space I was absent mindedly staring into.

I Sighed.

"No, not really, I-"

"Bella! Do you even care!" Her voice was shrill and surprised. Of course this _was_ Alice; she just could not comprehend how someone could care so little about something 'so big' as she would refer to it.

"Yes, I do care, it's just that this isn't really something I know much about. I don't think I've ever even been to a wedding. All I know is I wear a white dress, and he wears a tux; as to what the appropriate color of flowers or the design on the invitations or the type of cake, I have no idea about any of it. It all looks nice to me."

Alice stood there staring at me with a blank expression, one hand gracefully placed on her hip. I knew she wasn't going to let this go until I had an opinion about something. I sighed again.

"How about lilac?"

Not two seconds after the words left my mouth did her face light up and I quickly discovered that that's all I have to do to get through this, just pick _something_ and she'll be fine. After that it was easy; I was sure not to choose the first thing she showed me, because then she'd know that I was just picking stuff to make her happy, but also wouldn't wait too long because then she'd assume I was losing interest again. And I was willing to do anything to speed up this process and get back to Carlisle. The guy had it so easy, all he had to do was go pick out a tux, and how hard can that be, they all look the same. I swear I'm not even going to want cake at my wedding because I had spent nearly a day at a cake shop with Alice trying every cake, every frosting, picking out the style of lettering, and the two figures I wanted on the top. I giggled to myself imagining a scene from an old horror film, a Dracula complete with a black and red cape and a damsel in distress placed on top of my wedding cake. Of course we could never do it, but how fitting, and unfitting, it would be; not to mention hilarious.

After a very long day, we finally headed home and I was so anxious to just lay in bed with Carlisle and forget the whole thing. Of course I still wanted to get married, I just didn't want to think about the actual ceremony anymore today…or tomorrow either, for that matter. Maybe a nice hot bath would calm me down and release the tension that had built up in my back and shoulders, or maybe I could ask Carlisle to give me a massage. I almost giggled to myself when suddenly Alice seemed to lose control of the car and began swerving all over the road; I glanced at her blank expression and reached for the wheel.

"Alice!" I screamed while trying to right the car that was headed straight into the barrier guarding the side of the bridge. I'd never tried to pull her out of a vision before and I didn't know if it could be done.

"Alice please! Please come back!!" I was steering the car the best I could from obstacles but her foot seemed to be pressing down more on the accelerator. She already drove faster than I would ever dare and now the speed was increasing and I didn't know how much longer I could control it until my human reaction time was too slow and we crashed. Alice gasped and her whole body convulsed into one exaggerated shudder; it only took her a second to realize what was going on and she grabbed the wheel slamming on the breaks and spinning us an inch away from a tree. I collapsed in her lap crying hysterically and feeling drained from the adrenaline and panic.

"I'm so sorry Bella, are you alright!? That's never happened to me before!!" I could barely hear her over my own sobs, my whole body was shaking. She held me until I calmed down, stroking my back for comfort; eventually my sobs stopped but I still felt drained and slightly bruised.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked me.

"Not sure yet, my whole body is aching." I sat up and sunk into the passenger seat. We sat in silence the rest of the way home, I kept waiting for her to tell me about her vision but she hadn't said a thing. It was unlike her and as we pulled up to the house I couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask her what she saw.

"It's Edward," she said, "he's in town….and he knows about the wedding."


End file.
